This invention relates generally to child development aids and, more particularly, to a child stabilizer device for preventing a child, when the device is attached thereto, from toppling backward or to the side and potentially being injured.
Infants generally develop balance skills between the ages of six to twelve months and begin to sit independently, crawl, and walk. Parents may be especially nervous during this period of development in that their young child may experience bumps, bruises, or even serious head trauma from falling backward or to the side when they lose their balance. To prevent this occurrence, parents often sit behind their child, keep a hand behind their back, or otherwise position pillows or the like all around the child.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for preventing the fall of an infant or toddler, especially from the seated position. More particularly, the devices proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,665, 5,165,130 and 3,840,916 are intended to surround a baby with protective padding so as to either contain the child or support the child in a seated position. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the devices proposed by these patents do not enable the child to crawl, walk, or otherwise be substantially mobile while still protecting the child from injury that may be caused from falling backward or side to side.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a child stabilizer that may be removably coupled to an infant or toddler who has developed a degree of stability and mobility but still needs protection from falling backward or side to side. Further, it would be desirable to have a child stabilizer that may be removably coupled to a child and that maintains a functional position on his back whether sitting, standing, or moving from one location to another location. In addition, it would be desirable to have a child stabilizer that is aesthetically appealing and provides both physical and emotional comfort to the child so that the child desires to wear the child stabilizer.